


but since the radios on

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stinking hot in Brooklyn and Bucky comes home from work to find Steve beating the heat the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but since the radios on

“It's not true I had nothing on. I had the radio on.” –Marilyn Monroe

…

The phrase stinking hot was an actual reality in Brooklyn. Summer came to its peak and the whole neighbourhood suffered. The pavement super-heated so it was unbearable to walk on no matter how much leather separated it from your body. Everyone’s windows were flung open in hope of catching a breeze, the very air becoming strangled in traffic of competing noise from every building. And the whole neighbourhood stunk like it was rotting, people and buildings and garbage alike. 

As Bucky sauntered on home the day was mostly gone, but the sun and the heat were still hanging around, feeling like they were clinging to his skin. His blue denim shirt was clinging to him like another skin from how soaked through it was with sweat, his hair was curling on his forehead because he had sweat out all the pomade, and from his boots to his jeans to his forearms coming out of his rolled up sleeves, was splattered with motor oil or dirt. In short he stank. The day had been long and the work had been hard, but the knowledge that he had a pay check and half for him and Steve made him grin the whole walk home. 

The women of Brooklyn have migrated outside during the heat, hanging around the stairs of buildings and congregating in groups in the street. Their hair caught up in scarves to keep it of their necks, skirts hiked higher and buttons undone in hope of catching some breeze and relief from the heat. He gave each one of them his best smile. And Bucky mustn’t have looked too bad because he got stopped at every group of them.

“What ya’ grinning at, Jimmy?” Mrs Malone called, fanning herself with a yellow rag between washing vegetables on her front step.

“Nuthin, Mrs M,” He called back with a laugh, “Just the lovely weather we’re having.”

“Best shut your mouth Jim-Boy, people are gonna think the heats made you loopy!”

“Oh James,” called a voice from the step where all the McGregor daughters were lounging, “Give our love to Steve will you! We’ll bring over some sweet tea for him tomorrow.”

“The poor soul must be roasting in this heat!” Another called, one much younger than Steve or himself.

“I will girls, I will.” He promised.

He passed the steps where his own three sisters were lounging, dressed rucked up and fanning themselves with ramshackle items that bought no relief.

“Mrs Nancy Dougal is giving you the eye, Jimmy,” Becca sing-songed while the other two giggled, “She looks hungry!”

“Shut up you squirts,” Bucky chuckled, and handed them some money to get some ice cream with.

“Do ya have enough for Steve and you to get some too?” His youngest sister Lucy asked, her face still fat from youth and her pigtails lopsided.

“Yeah we’re fine,” he replied giving them all a kiss on the cheek before continuing on his way, “Give my love to Ma!”

They shouted at him the whole way down the street and he shouted back. The neighbours laughed and shook their heads, but this is Brooklyn, Neighbourhood wide conversations are a thing that happens. 

He finally finally got to his building and up to his apartment, after dodging Regina Crowley and Millicent Saget, who both were angling for him to take them out dancing. He decided to take a shower in the communal wash room first, cold and quick, so he wouldn’t stink up the apartment of get oil on any of Steve’s sketches. Ad agencies were finally taking an interest in his art, so they had some money they could squirrel away for winter. Things were looking up for the two of them. 

Bucky hoped that Steve was awake when he got in there. He knew his friend suffered in the heat especially and had decided to take him out to dinner in the City, get a good meal into him somewhere cooler and celebrate his recent success all in one. Bucky grinned in anticipation and rinsed out his hair one last time before shutting off the shower and heading into his apartment. 

He dropped his things by the door and called out for Steve. No reply came from either the kitchen or the living room (which were actually the same small room). Distantly he heard the distinct hum of the radio, the smooth sound of Billy Holiday filling the apartment.

“Must be lying down,” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

He made his way to the bedroom (the only other room besides the living room/kitchen) and pushed open the door slowly, face splitting in a grin as he imagined Steve’s indignant squawk when he found out how much money Bucky was going to blow on him.

“Wake up Punk, I-“

The words stuck in his throat. 

Rose coloured late afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the large window, catching the dust in the air, and streaming down onto where Steve was laying on the bed, above the covers. And buck naked. 

Bucky let out a shaky breath as he took in his best friend. The light was tinging his skin a rosy pink and his hair a bright gold. He was curled up facing the window but on the farthest side of the bed from it, a forgotten washcloth on the floor beside him and his hands curled up near his face like how he used to sleep when they were kids. The radio sat on the windowsill, no doubt so that some of their less fortunate neighbours could enjoy it too.

He must have stripped off to beat the heat like your Mom tells you to do when you are a toddler. A bolt of panic goes through his chest when he realizes how close Steve is to the window, that and the rumours about them just might be enough to get them arrested. He flies to the window and looks across the street. He sighs in relief when he sees the signs over the windows for McCullum’s construction.

“You had me worried, Stevie,” He whispers to himself. Knowing the other man he would have stripped off no matter who could see if it meant beating the heat.

He turns away from the window and back to his friend, trying to be a gentleman about where be places his eyes. All at once Bucky wished he had a smidge of the talent that Steve has so he could capture this moment. Immortalize forever just how beautiful his Steve Rogers looks. 

Steve makes a noise in his sleep and lets out a croaky, “Buck?”

Bucky steps closer to the bed, “Yeah, Steve, I’m here.”

Steve hums, still more asleep than anything else.

“’s warm,” he says face shifting into a content smile with his eyes still closed, “Come ‘t bed.”

Bucky’s heart stops in his chest. 

“Sure,” he says, feeling completely apart from his body as he strips off and lays down next to his best friend. He feels like he’s in a dream, something like this has happened in his dreams each night for years. 

He slips on to the bed with his back to the window, telling himself he was naked in comradery only and not because this was likely the closest he would ever get to his night time fantasies. 

Steve hums again and shifts closer, head coming to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Ya’ smell bad, Buck,” the smaller man mumbles and he just has to chuckle at that.

“Regina Crowley doesn’t think so.”

Steve screws up his face and slings an arm around Bucky’s middle, making him jump at the contact and revel in it at the same time. 

“Regina Crowley doesn’t share a bed with you.”

Bucky takes a deep breath and tries not to think how that sounds. With a shaking hand he wraps his arm around Steve in return, hand automatically beginning to draw meaningless shapes into the other man’s back. Steve hums into his neck and squirms closer.

They lay there like that dozing in the late afternoon sun as it slowly gets lower in the sky but the heat stays behind. Bucky loses track of how long they stay there like that but he doesn’t care. He can practically feel the aches and pains of the day leeching out of his muscles. He mumbled to Steve about the rich man’s car he had fixed today, and the couple of beat up Studebakers that he had done up on the cheap, and the bombshell blond that had tried to romance him while he was under her husband’s car. Steve just lay there, curled into him and humming short one word replies.

The radio drawled on, switching to jazz that was more music than words. They both chuckled when they heard Mrs Hernandez and Mrs Williams dancing together in the street below, while old Mrs Randel cackled at their antics. 

It was so calming laying there with Steve that all worries about money and his sisters and how they were going to make it through next winter, all the worries he carried around like a lunch box every day, melted away. He wondered vaguely whether this was why cats lazed around in the sun all day, and when he whispered that to Steve he laughed and called him a softy. 

Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck so he couldn’t see his blush. 

“I had a surprise for you too, punk.” He sighs into the side of Steve’s face, the soft power of the sun taking away all his reservations, “Walked down catcall lane just to bring it to ya.”

“Yeah?” Steve hums, tangling his legs amongst Bucky’s, “What is it then?”

“ ’was gonna take you out somewhere good, somewhere in the city, get a real meal into ya.”

Steve drew back so they could look each other in the face, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow at him while he smirked.

“You trying to romance me, Buck?”

Bucky felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. The calmness that the sun had given him was gone in a moment, so he patched it up with his biggest grin and hoped that he would still have a best friend tomorrow.

“Dunno. Is it working?”

Steve stared at him for a long moment. He looks like he was staring right through to his soul, seeing everything he was. The moment broke as the music picked up on the radio. A  
Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dance song sounded out just as a smirk broke across Steve’s previously passive face and he leaned in so their mouths were just a breath apart.

“Seems a little unnecessary,” he drawled, licking his lips in a way that punched a sound out of Bucky’s gut, “Seeing as you have me in bed already, Barnes.”

Bucky had a quip on the tip of his tongue when Steve leaned forwards and sealed their lips. Bucky stopped holding back, he wrapped his arms fully around Steve and drew their bodies flush together, parting their lips to let out a deep groan when he felt Steve’s cock harden against his belly.

“Jesus Christ, Rogers.”

Steve buried his hands in Bucky’s hair and growled out, “Don’t fucking curse, Barnes,” before roughly recapturing his mouth. 

Bucky moaned, hips twitching upwards involuntarily and rubbing their cocks together. Steve moaned back louder, shoving his smaller body as close to Bucky’s as he could, desperate to touch as much of the other man as he could.

“Shh, Sweetheart, Shh,” Bucky cooed, barely drawing back from Steve’s searching mouth, “If we get any louder old Lady Randel’s heart is gonna give out.”

Then Steve thrust his hips up sharply, punching a loud moan out of Buck that neighbours must have heard.

“You little shit, Rogers-”

Bucky took control of the situation rolling them both over so he was pressing Steve down into the mattress. They both let lose groans into the others lips when the new position put a new kind of pressure on their slotted together hips. 

Steve’s hands left Bucky’s hair to clutch at the muscles in his back, and one of Bucky’s arms stretched up to press against the wall, giving him the leverage he needed to really grind down against Steve.

Steve broke the seal of his lips to toss his head back against the pillows as their hips thrust harder against each other, biting his lip in effort to quiet his moans. Bucky grinned down at him, through the curling mess of his hair and the stinging sweat on his brow.

“I’ve been dreamin’ about this for so long, Rogers,” he crooned down at the rapidly reddening Steve, “You have no idea how hard it’s been lying next to you every night, how much I’ve wanted to roll over and show you a good time-“

He cut off with a gasp as Steve surged up and latched onto his neck.

“Shut. Up. Barnes.” He gasped against Bucky’s neck, “And pass me the Vaseline.”

Bucky paused his ministrations, frowning down at Steve as he dropped back onto the bed.

“What?”

Steve rolled his eyes, looking put out despite his heaving chest and heavy red cock.

“Just trust me, Buck. This’ll go much smoother with it.”

Bucky frowned at him for a moment before leaning across the bed to look for his box of cosmetics that he kept under it. He had no idea what Steve was planning, but Bucky had only ever fooled around with girls before, while Steve had experience with at least five fellas that he knew of. They’d always inspired jealousy in Bucky before, but right now he couldn’t muster the blood to his brain for such emotions. 

“Ha!” He exclaimed as he finally found the jar, pulling himself back up on to the bed over Steve, and dropping the jar onto his chest, “Here ya go, Rogers. Why don’t you show the class how its done.”

Steve glared and snatched up the jar. 

“Don’t get too cocky, Jerk.”

“Cocky? I thought that’s what this was all ab-“

Steve slapped his ass and Bucky let out a laugh-

-which was abruptly choked off when Steve wrapped a slicked up hand around both their cocks at once. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he swore, head dropping down to Steve’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

Steve laced a hand through Bucky’s hair, keeping him in place while his other hand began to jerk them off.

“Shh, Sweetheart,” Steve chuckled as Bucky continued into moan into his neck, “The neighbours will hear.”

“Steve-”

Steve pulled him back by his hair and sealed their lips together again, tongue slipping into his mouth in one of the filthiest kisses of Bucky’s life.

Between their bodies Steve’s hand sped up, slick noises bounces off the walls and their panting breathes drowned out the jazz from the radio. Steve squeezed his hand and twisted, sending a shock of lightning up Bucky’s spine. Steve let out a series of curses, each worse than any of the ones Bucky had used. 

“You have no idea how you look, Buck,” Steve panted, face flushing red, “Every god damned day you come home- oh god… you come home with your hair in your face and your shirt- Jesus fuck. It took everything I have not to pounce on you years ago-”

“You- god, you shoulda.”

Steve chuckled, face pressed into Bucky’s cheek.

“We wouldn’ta got anything done if I had.”

Bucky laughed and groaned.

“Steve- I can’t-”

“I got ya, come on-“

Bucky felt his while body coil with tension and then release, a loud moan spurted from his lungs and he pressed down into Steve, rutting his hips down into the smaller man until he felt the same process go through Steve’s body too. His whole face flushed red and his eyes screwed shut. He looked so stupid, but it was the most god damned beautiful thing Bucky had ever seen. 

They came down together, taking great gasping breathes as the tension left their bodies and they fell together, pressing down into the mattress and into each other. The music on the radio shifted too the Andrews Sisters.

“Oh my god,” Bucky mumbled into the pillow beside Steve’s head, “I mean- oh my god.”

Steve laughed, long and loud, pressing his grin into the skin of Bucky’s shoulder.

“Very poetic.”

“Shut up, Rogers.”

“Aww, I’m hurt. Is that anyway to speak to your best guy?”

Bucky couldn’t keep the dopey grin off of his face.

“Best guy?”

“Don’t get soppy on me, Barnes.”

“You’re my best guy and I’m yours, Rogers. Deal with it.”

“Yeah well, I hope you know I still expect dinner from ya, James.”

“Why should I do that now? I already got what I wanted from ya.”

Steve slapped Bucky’s ass so hard the neighbours down on the street laughed at the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> I so suck at writing pron but here you go some stucky because i am on holidays


End file.
